Everyone likes a good puzzle
by HouseNCameron
Summary: This story takes place during the Season finale. Basically it's how I think it should have gone. This story is a HouseCameron story. So if that's not your cup of tea you may want to skip it,but you never know you might like it. Come on try it you know you
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first House fic, so please be kind. This is set during honeymoon, it's been rolling around in my head for awhile so I decided to write it. Any type of feedback or suggestions are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

* * *

House stood in the hallway of the hospital, watching Stacey with her husband. He did his job he saved him. Not that he wanted to, but he did what was right. He saved her husband for her to live happily ever after with. If you believe in that crap.

"Dr. House, how's he doing?" House took a deep breath before turning around, he knew it was her before she said anything.

"Never better," Houses intense blue eyes met hers, for a few brief seconds his guard was down. She could see the pain, the longing, but most of all sadness. Then it was gone he pulled the walls back up pushing her out. Her mouth opened and the words escaped before she could really think it through.

"I thought you were to screwed up to love anyone. I was wrong, you just couldn't love me. Its good, I'm happy for you." Cameron turned away from him, and started to walk away. _What is wrong with me? Why would I say something like that? The poor guy looked like someone just ran over his dog. Well maybe like someone took away his vicodin. _

Cameron had just made her way around the corner when something made her stop. She turned around and saw that he was in the same spot she had left him. He looked defeated his whole body was slumped forward his cane seemed to be the only thing holding him up. He looked up as she approached him giving her his best get lost look. Which almost made her lose her nerve but it wasn't enough.

"To hell with it" Cameron muttered before closing the reaming distance between them. She glanced around quickly to make sure no one was watching, before she reached up and grabbed his face in her hands. Pulling his lips down to meet hers in a demanding kiss. Cameron licked and nipped at his lips forcing him to open his mouth to her. House let his arms wrap around her and his tongue explore hers for a few seconds, before pushing her away. House looked down at her for a moment his icy blue eyes seemed to be looking right through her, to her very soul. He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly across the hall into a empty office. Neither one of them saw Stacey watching from the window of her husbands room.

"What the hell was that?" House asked once the door was closed behind them. His breathing was labored but he couldn't tell if it was from the kiss or his anger.

"That was a kiss," Cameron looked up at House her own breathing was labored. He was looking at her with such intensity that she had to look away.

"I know it was a kiss it hasn't been that long, but what in the hell do you think you were doing? Poor crippled doctor needs someone to fix him. I don't need your pity, and I sure as hell don't need you to fix me." House couldn't look at her anymore he needed to get away from her. He left the small office without looking back. He didn't see the tears streaming down her face.

Cameron stood in the small office watching him walk away. Trying to figure out what just happened. She didn't pity him and she sure as hell wasn't trying to 'fix' him. Cameron decided then that he was just running away. He was trying to push her away. She wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. He's in a hell of a mood." Chase warned as she approached House's office.

"Thanks, but I'll take my chances." Cameron pulled the door open and slipped in as quietly as possible. Chase shook his head as he headed away from the office before he got caught up in anything.

"Whatever it is it can wait. Now run along little one." House called out he knew it was Cameron, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with her. Plus he was almost to the final level of his game he still needed to kill the evil frog king. Cameron walked around behind him leaning over his shoulder watching the little man run across the screen.

"Are you trying to distract me by rubbing your breast against my back?" House asked pausing his game to look over his shoulder at Cameron . Noticing the slight blush rising in her cheeks. As he looked up to meet her eyes.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you." Cameron held her ground she wasn't willing to look away first.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you" House replied with a smirk before turning back to his game. Cameron reached out and grabbed the game from him before he could start the game again.

"Hey that's mine" House tried to grab it back but Cameron pulled it away.

"You can have it back after we talk." Cameron tucked the gameboy into the back of her pants. Almost daring House to go after it.

"Is this where I promise to talk about my feelings, so you will give me back my toy."

Cameron rolled her eyes as she sat down on the corner of his desk. House's feet brushed against her side as he pulled them down off of the desk. Moving his chair over in front of where Cameron sat on his desk. House placed his hands on each side of her hips his fingers brushing across them.

"What are you doing?" Cameron tried not to squirm under his intense gaze. He was trying to scare her and she knew it.

"I thought this is what you wanted." House leaned into her invading her personal space. His face was hovering a mere inch from hers. His breath tickled across her lips, as he leaned in closer his fingers running across her hips. House pulled her closer, his lips brushing across hers for an instant before he pulled away leaning back in his chair.

"This is mine." House held up his gameboy, that he had slipped away from her.

"You took it?" Cameron was still in shock, House had kissed her twice. His closeness had clouded her head. She wasn't even thinking about the gameboy.

"Of course it's mine, and you were holding it hostage so I had to rescue it."

"You did all of that to get your game back?"

"Well yeah, but don't worry it was fun too." House winked at her before turning his gameboy on and starting his game again. Good thing he had the sense to save it.

"You can be such a bastard you know that?" Cameron stood up one of her legs was in between House's, and when she went to move it he locked his legs around it. His eyes still on his game.

"Going somewhere?" House's legs tightened around her leg as if to tell her she wasn't going anywhere.

"I need to go home, will you let go of my leg?" Cameron tried to pull her leg away, but House held on.

"You don't want to talk anymore?" House's eyes were still glued to his game, he moved his legs so that they locked at the ankle around her leg.

"Why? So you can make fun? Or insult me? I don't think so I've had enough. Now move your leg." Cameron pushed against his leg again but he held strong, unwilling to let her go just yet.

"I'm sensing a lot of hostility from you. Is this because I took my gameboy back?" House looked up at her, Cameron wouldn't look at him. She busied herself with trying to get her leg loose.

"Is everything a game to you? If you can't figure it out its not worth playing?" Cameron gave up on freeing her leg and looked up at House. Meeting his eyes, she wasn't quite prepared for what she saw. He wasn't playing with her he really didn't want her to leave. It was all there pain, need, longing, passion, and something that she couldn't quite figure out.

"Everyone likes a good puzzle." House moved his hand to her leg that was trapped between his, pushing slightly against her thigh. Until Cameron moved to sit back against the desk.

"Is that what I am a puzzle for you to try and figure out?" He left his hand against her thigh. The slight weight of his hand was distracting to say the least.

"I think I already have." House let go of her leg, letting her know she was free to go if she wanted to. She didn't move. Slowly she moved her hand to place it over his on her thigh.

"Have you?" Cameron slowly moved in closer to him, his hand drifting up higher. She knew she was playing with fire, but she had already come to far to stop now.

"I have." House set his gameboy down on the desk next to her, he used his now free hand to pull her head down to his. He stopped with her lips a breath away from his, his breath tickled across her lips. "Do you know what your getting yourself into?" he didn't wait for her reply before crashing his lips to hers. House immediately gained access to her mouth, a soft moan escaped her throat when his tongue met hers for the first time. Cameron used her free hand to caress his stubble covered cheek. Pulling him in even closer, the stubble teasing her finger tips sending a shiver down her spine.

* * *

They were both so caught up in the kiss that neither one of them heard the door open. Wilson, Forman, and Chase stood in the door way in shock their mouths hanging open slightly. After the initial shock wore off, Wilson cleared his throat. House and Cameron broke apart their eyes darting towards the door. Cameron tried to move off the desk once again, but House quickly caught her leg again. Leaning in to whisper "We're not done talking yet." A blush started at Cameron's chest and moved up to her cheeks as she looked down at her hand that was covering House's on her thigh. Studying it trying to pretend that she wasn't just caught making out with her boss.

"Did you need something?" House didn't even try to hide his annoyance at their ill timed visit.

"Are we interrupting?" Wilson was smirking, he really was enjoying this.

"What do you think?" House glared at Wilson, but he didn't seem to be fazed by it.

"Touché. I just came by to check on you."

"I'm fine now run along, and take the little ones with you." House pointed towards Chase and Forman. Both of them were watching Cameron who hadn't said a word since they came in.

"I can see that. I also came up here to give you the heads up on something, I just found out from Cuddy." The smirk left Wilson's face and was replaced with a look of concern, when he mentioned what he found out from Cuddy. He really was dreading telling House, but it was better if he heard it from him.

"Fine tell me then go." House was really starting to lose his patience, not that he had any to begin with.

"It's kind of personal." Wilson looked at House and nodded his head towards the other room.

"Don't tell me Cuddy's hitting on you again, doesn't she know your married? And you only cheat with nurses." Wilson rolled his eyes. House could be such an ass sometimes.

"She didn't hit on me and I don't cheat on my wife."

"What about that nurse from I.C.U? What was her name Mary, Martha, Sue?" House was the one smirking now, turn about was fair game.

"Her name was Beth, but this isn't about me." Chase looked over at Wilson the name obliviously rang a bell.

"You went out with her?" Chase was staring at Wilson, watching his face twitch up into a small smirk at the memory.

"They did a lot more than go out. Didn't you?"

"That's not any of your business." Wilson was really starting to get annoyed. All he need to do was tell House then he could leave.

"She wouldn't even give me her number." Chase muttered causing House and Forman to chuckle softly.

"Greg your making this a lot harder than it has to be."

"Oh no your using my first name it must be big." House rolled his eyes locking up at Cameron for the first time since they were interrupted. She was playing with his fingers, her eyes trained on his hand that rested on her thigh.

"You can be such an ass. Cuddy hired Stacy she's going to be one of the Lawyers on staff here." Wilson was waiting for House to yell or throw something, but he didn't. He looked back to Cameron who lifted her head for the first time since they came in. They seemed to have a whole conversation with just that one look.

"Good for her. I think its time to call it a day. Come on." House stood up still holding onto Cameron's hand and pulling her up to stand in front of him.

"Where are we going?" It was the first thing that Cameron had said since they were interrupted.

"She can speak. I was worried for a little while there. I was afraid I had taken away your ability to speak." House put his gameboy in his bag then grabbed his jacket.

"Don't be an ass. Where are we going?"

"You'll see." House handed Cameron her jacket before heading towards the door. Where Wilson, Forman, and Chase were watching their little exchange from.

"How long has this been going on?" Chase never seemed to know when to keep his mouth shut.

"What do you think he could be talking about?" House turned to Cameron a light of amusement in his eyes.

"I don't know Dr. Cameron." House stopped in front of the door waiting for Cameron to get her bag. He looked out the door just in time to see Cuddy and Stacey headed for his office.

"Great the gruesome twosome." House muttered limping into the other office where Cameron was gathering her things.

"You ready?" House needed to get out of there before Cuddy or Stacey saw him.

"Yeah." Cameron grabbed her bag and followed House to the door.

"Dr. House, Dr. Cameron." Cuddy called out to them just as House had his hand on the door handle.

"Damn. Come on lets make a run for it?"

"We can't." Cameron placed her hand on his arm to keep him from opening the door.

"Spoil sport." House turned to Cuddy who was now standing behind them. "Can this wait? As you can see we were just about to head out."

"Your leaving together?" Cuddy was watching them closely. Something was different, she wasn't sure what yet. She would have to ask Wilson about it.

"Can't get anything past you. Now was there a reason for your visit? Or did you just miss me?" Cuddy rolled her eyes, then glanced into the other room where Stacey was waiting.

"I hired Stacey, her husband needs extended care here so I figured…" House cut her off not in the mood for a long explanation.

"That you might as well get something out of it, I already knew Wilson told me. Now as you can see we were just leaving. Come on." House took Cameron's elbow to lead her out the door he had just opened.

* * *

Neither Cameron or House had said a word since they left his office both of them lost in their own thoughts. Cameron's head was resting against the window, her eyes closed. Her mind was reeling, she was caught making out with her boss. Not just that now she was in his car going… well she wasn't really sure where she was going but the point was they were alone now.

House flicked his CD player on as he backed the car out of his parking spot at the hospital. He wasn't really sure where he was taking Cameron, it was all a spur of the moment type of thing. Now he was wracking his brain trying to come up with a place to go. He could take her back to his place but that might be a bit to awkward. House smiled slightly as the perfect place came to mind and it was close by too.

"You brought me to a bar?" Cameron looked out the window at the small bar. They were only a few blocks from the hospital.

"What? Did you think I was going to take you back to my place? I'm not that easy." House pulled the car into a parking spot close to the door, and got out of the car waiting for Cameron to follow.

Once inside they made their way over to a booth in the corner. House slid all the way into the seat with his back resting against the wall. Cameron followed suit stretching out on her side of the table. It had been a long week and she was more than ready to relax.

A waitress brought over a beer and a shot of scotch sitting them in front of House she turned to Cameron. "What can I get you?" Cameron glanced over at House before answering. "I'll take whatever he's drinking." the waitress nodded before walking off to get her drink.

"So do you come here often?" Cameron cringed as soon as the words left her mouth. She rested her head back against the wall closing her eyes not wanting to see the look she knew House was giving her.

"I usually grab a beer here after work, on Friday's with Wilson." Cameron looked over at House, shocked that for once he gave an honest answer. House's head was resting back against the wall his eyes closed.

"Here's your drink can I get you anything else?" The waitress sat Cameron's beer and shot in front of her.

"No thanks."

"Shouldn't you pace yourself?" Cameron downed her third shot and chased it with half of her second beer. Ignoring the look House was giving her.

"I can hold my own. Can you point me towards the restroom?" Cameron slid from the booth heading in the direction House had pointed. House shook his head before closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall again.

"Did Cameron come to her sense's and leave you alone?" House opened his eyes to find a smiling Wilson. House rolled his eyes looking over at Foreman and Chase who were standing next to Wilson. Wilson and Chase slid into the both across from House, and Forman pulled a chair over to the table.

"Hey guys," Cameron returned to the table before House had a chance to reply. Cameron stood at the end of the table by House's feet.

"Move your legs." Cameron smiled at House as she slid into the booth, reaching across the table to grab her beer.

* * *

TBC, please review and let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this chapter is alot shorter, I just wanted to get something out to you. Let me know what you all think.

Thanks for the great reviews so far.

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing them for a bit.

**

* * *

**

**Title: Everyone likes a good puzzle  
Pairing: Basically House/Cameron, others make an appearance.  
Rating: Probably PG-13 I think, I'm not really sure.  
Summary: What should have happened after Cameron's little speech in Honeymoon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing with them for a bit. **

Cameron slid down in her seat letting her head rest against the back of the booth. Her eyes drifted closed as her hand, seeming to have a mind of its own made its way over towards House. His hand was on the bench between them, she let her fingers skim across his hand. Afraid to just take his hand, not sure of how he would react. Instead she left her hand where her fingers were just barely touching his. Cameron opened her eyes when she felt House move his hand over hers. She looked up at House, who was talking to Wilson about a case or something. She wasn't really paying attention to what they were talking about. The alcohol seemed to be taking over now, at least she lasted longer than Chase. He had passed out about an hour ago and Foreman had to drive him home.

"You have pretty eyes." Cameron wanted suck the words back in the second they left her mouth. _Stupid alcohol, maybe House hadn't heard her, it was kind of loud in here._ She knew she wasn't that lucky when she looked up and saw the look on House's face.

"And your drunk, say goodnight to Wilson." House was sliding closer to her in the booth, he grabbed his cane before motioning for her to get up.

"I'm not drunk, slightly tipsy maybe." Cameron objected not moving to stand up, turning her body to look at House.

"Sure. Now move your ass, its time to go." House pushed against her until she started to slid out of the booth. She had to grab the side of the table to keep from falling over, when she moved over so that House could get up.

"Not drunk my ass." House muttered standing up and dropping a few bills on the table.

"You two behave and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Wilson called out to them before heading off to his car.

* * *

Cameron wasn't sure how it had happened, but she had found her self pinned against the couch. House's body weight was pinning her down, his eyes were locked on hers. The sound of their breathing echoed through the silent apartment.

"We should stop," House moved back sitting against the other end of the couch. He was trying to put as much space as possible between them.

"Why?" Cameron sat up on her side of the couch, sliding closer to House. The alcohol had given her an added bit of courage. She wanted him and she _knew _he wanted her, that was all she needed. Everything else could be worked out at some other time.

"Your drunk," Cameron had moved to his lap now careful to keep most of her weight off his bad leg, her lips moving along his jaw. His brain had just about stopped at this point.

"I'm not that drunk, I know what I'm doing. Are you afraid I won't respect you in the morning?" House let out a small chuckle, that turned into a moan when Cameron gently bit down on his neck.

"No, I'm afraid I won't." House muttered. Before pulling her mouth to his, parting her lips quickly to taste her. That was it no more words were needed, House had offered her an out and she hadn't taken it.

* * *

Cameron woke up the next morning to the sound of a phone ringing. Rolling over with her eyes still closed, she reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh I'm sorry dear, I must have the wrong number."

"That's ok." Cameron turned the phone off, letting her head fall back down on the pillow. Her head had just hit the pillow when the phone started ringing. Cameron groaned before reaching out to grab the phone again.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you again but I'm looking for my son Greg House." Cameron opened her eyes that's when she remembered she wasn't in her apartment.

"Uh hold on please," Cameron rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping House. Cameron smiled as memories from the night before came flooding back.Cameron lifted her hand to House's face letting her fingers run over the stubble on his cheek. She let her fingers trail down his neck to his bare shoulder, before shaking his shoulder slightly.

"House?" Cameron shook his shoulder a little harder, when he didn't respond.

"What?" House grabbed her hand, his eyes still closed.

"Your moms on the phone."

"You answered my phone?" House opened one eye to peak out at her. He was laying on his stomach so only half of his face was visible.

"It woke me up," House rolled over onto his back. Cameron couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips when House leaned over her to grab the phone. The weight of his upper body pushing her into the mattress. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that only a thin sheet separated them. All to soon he was moving away with the phone in his hand.

Cameron slid out of the bed, wrapping a sheet from the bed around her. She slipped out of the room making her way to the living room picking up her clothes along the way. She dressed quickly grabbing one of House's shirts in place of hers. House defiantly didn't have patience for buttons. Cameron stuffed her tattered shirt into her purse, then made her way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

"First you answer my phone, now your stealing my clothes" Cameron hadn't even heard him come into the living room. She had finished the coffee and was sitting on the couch with a cup in her hands, and a cup for House on the coffee table.

"You ripped my shirt, I suppose you would prefer for me to go topless." Cameron moved her legs off of the couch to make room for House to sit.

"I wouldn't complain," House sat down a lot closer than Cameron thought he would. Not that she was complaining, his arm brushing against her side when he took a drink of his coffee.

"So that was your mom?"

"No, little old women like calling my house. They get a kick out of pretending to be my mother." Cameron rolled her eyes, resting her head against the couch.

"Does she live around here?"

"No. She lives in Florida, and thanks to your phone answering skills she is insisting on meeting you." Cameron looked up at House to see if he was kidding or not. Not that you could ever really tell with him anyways.

"Why?" House moved his hand to her thigh rubbing gently. When he saw the look of panic cross her face.

"Don't worry she's not as bad as me,"

"When is she coming?"

"Tonight, she was calling to remind me."

"I should probably get going then. Let you get things ready, if you don't mind giving me a ride back to my car or I could take a cab." Cameron was twisting the bottom of her shirt around her finger. This was what she wanted. Why was she running now that she had it? Now that she had him, Did she really have him? She was afraid to ask, not wanting to push him. She knew all to well what happened when she pushed him.

"Stop before you ruin my shirt. Just relax and watch tv for a bit." House put his hand over hers stilling her movements, ignoring her comment about leaving. Then used his free hand to turn on an episode of general hospital.

* * *

TBC Review and let me know what you think. Let me know if you want House's mom to really come or not. I'm not really sure about that bit yet. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone thats reviewed so far, please keep them coming. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, just playing with them for a bit.**

**

* * *

Title: Everyone likes a good puzzle  
Pairing: Basically House/Cameron, others make an appearance.  
Rating: Probably PG-13 I think, I'm not really sure.  
Summary: What should have happened after Cameron's little speech in Honeymoon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing with them for a bit. **

Cameron fell asleep halfway through the third episode of general hospital. At some point she had moved to where she was now laying curled up against House's side. Her fingers had a vice grip on the bottom of his shirt even in her sleep. It was almost as if she was afraid he would leave her. House watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest, the soothing feeling of her heart beat against his side.

Part of him was screaming for him to get away from her as soon as he could, that he would only end up hurt if he let her in. Then there was that small voice that he thought he had killed already. Nagging at him that she was already in, that he let her in the day he showed up at her place begging her to come back.

House moved his hand to push her hair back off of her face, gently cupping her cheek in his hand. Taking time to study her face, this woman that had somehow broken through five years worth of crap. She looked even younger in her sleep, the lines around her eyes and lips had disappeared. For some reason it made him feel even older. He let his eyes travel back up her face to her eyes, to find them open. House looked into her eyes trying to convey everything that he was feeling without having to come out and say it.

Cameron seemed to understand she smiled softly before leaning up to kiss him. Cameron slid back on the couch pulling House on top of her, her hands reaching for his shirt. House groaned against her lips, when they heard someone knocking at the door.

"Ignore it, they'll go away," House muttered against her skin as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Get the door it might be important," Cameron kissed him one more time before pulling away, and pushing him towards the door.

House hobbled over to the door intent on chewing out whatever unsuspecting fool that happened to be on the other side of the door.

"Mom what are doing here, I thought I was picking you up tonight?"

"My flight was early, I called you but obviously your to busy to answer the phone. So I called James, he offered to pick me up. Are you going to let me in or are we going to stand out here till the cows come home?"

"No cows around here, I wish there was then I could get free milk." House shifted out of the doorway letting Wilson and his mom in. He took a deep breath before following them, stupid airlines always screwing things up.

"Hello dear you must be Allison," House's mom made her way over to the couch taking a seat next to Cameron. She had the same build as House, the same piercing blue eyes. She didn't really look old enough to be his mom though.

"Yes, its nice to meet you Mrs. House," Cameron replied with a nervous smile, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Please call me Mary, Greg why don't you help James put my bags in my room. Don't give me that look you have a bad leg, there's nothing wrong with your arms." House rolled his eyes before grabbing one of the bags, and following Wilson into his spare room.

"Did you have a nice flight?" Cameron asked trying not to squirm under Mary's intense gaze.

"It was alright, made a flight attendant cry." Mary replied her eyes sparkling, much like House's did after he had just screwed with someone's head.

"So how long have you been sleeping with my son?"

"What?" Cameron croaked out, there was no way she was having the conversation with House's mother.

"It's pretty obvious, you answered his phone this morning, your wearing his shirt, and your face is red with stubble burn. I may be old but I'm not stupid. He doesn't need some young girl using him to further her career. He's been hurt to many times,"

"Its not like that," Cameron replied staring at her hands, trying to keep the tears at bay. She knew she was being overly emotional, but she couldn't help but wonder if this is what everyone will think of her. That she was only interested in House because he was her boss, and she was just trying to sleep her way to the top.

"Man I leave you alone for two minutes and you already have her on the verge of tears. That's a record even for you." House hobbled into the living room casting a worried glance at Cameron. She didn't look up at him, damn now he had to fix this too. Damn airlines always screwing things up.

"That's not true what about that nurse, I had bawling in under a minute."

"Doesn't count all you did was tell her you were my mother."

"Well I better get going, it was nice seeing you again Mrs. House." Wilson said with a small wave before heading for the door.

"Wait. Dr. Wilson would you mind giving me a ride back to the hospital?" Cameron asked as Wilson walked by heading towards the door.

"Uh sure. Are you ready now?" Wilson asked glancing over at House, who sent him a keep your mouth shut glare.

"Yeah let me grab my bag, I'll be right back." Cameron headed for House's bedroom to grab her bag, with House following her.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked when House closed the door behind them.

"I could ask you the same thing, what did she say to you?" House crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door.

"Nothing, now can you move? Dr. Wilson is waiting for me,"

"You didn't say please, now tell me what she said to you. In case you didn't figure it out this is just a game to her." House grabbed her hand to keep her from banging on the door. "Don't do that," Cameron pulled her hand away from him and went over to the bed to sit down.

"She implied that the only reason I'm with you is to further my career. Like I'm some sort of a slut that would be willing to sleep her way to the top." Cameron knew that it sounded like she was overreacting, she knew she was. At the same time though she was tired of defending her feelings for House to everyone including him.

"That's just what she does, she's just trying to protect me. Besides if that were true Cuddy would be next on your list," House replied with a smirk before moving over to the bed taking a seat next to her, running his hand over her back. Cameron let out a small giggle before moving closer to House resting her head against his shoulder. House tensed up slightly at first, not quite used to the whole cuddling thing. Slowly he wrapped his arm around her, tucking her into the side of his body.

"I should go,"

"Yeah you have to work in the morning, and I hear your boss can be a real bastard when your late." House gave her a quick squeeze before letting go and standing up.

"Wait," Cameron put her hand over Houses to keep him from opening the door. Standing up on her tiptoes Cameron brushed her lips lightly across his before pulling back with a small smile.

"Don't be a tease," House whispered before pulling her body flush against his, as his lips captured hers in a kiss that left them both breathless. House quickly pulled the door open, before he was tempted to throw her on the bed and have his way with her.

* * *

TBC, Review and let me know what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing: Basically House/Cameron, others make an appearance.  
Rating: Probably PG-13 I think, I'm not really sure.  
Summary: What should have happened after Cameron's little speech in Honeymoon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing with them for a bit.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone thats reviewed so far keep them coming, Heres the next part I hope you like it.**

* * *

House had just made it to his office. He was successful in avoiding, Cuddy or anyone else that might have something to bother him with. Sitting down in his chair and sitting his feet on the desk he was just about to start up his new game on his gameboy when the phone rang. He contemplated just letting the phone ring, but soon the ringing was to much.

"What?" House barked into the phone, looking up at Foreman and Chase, who had just entered the office.

"Help me," Those two words made Houses blood run cold.

"Cameron? Where are you? What's wrong?" House ignored the questioning looks from Foreman and Chase. Standing up from his chair he was ready to bolt, as soon as she told him where she was.

"I'm on parking level D, I didn't see the car coming. It hurts so bad…" Cameron's voice was growing fainter with each word. Until finally she didn't have the strength to stay awake any longer. She knew House would find her, the last thing she heard before she blacked out was House screaming into the phone.

"Cameron, damn it." House slammed the phone down into its cradle and grabbed his cane.

"You two follow me," Foreman and Chase almost had to run to keep up with House, as he weaved his way through the hospital to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Chase asked once they were inside the elevator on their way to the parking garage. House didn't say anything, the doors opened and House took off once again. He didn't even bother to check if Chase and Foreman were behind him. He wove his way through the almost empty parking area, _why in the hell would she park up here? _

House picked up his pace when he saw her laying in the middle of one of the parking spots. She was on her back with her right leg twisted at an unnatural angle, obviously broken. House quickly made his way to her side, letting out a small sigh of relief when he saw that she was breathing.

"Go get a stretcher, move your asses." House yelled when neither Foreman or Chase made a move to leave.

"Cameron, can you hear me?" House asked dropping down to the ground by her side. Gently cupping her cheek in his hand, it seemed to be the only part of her that wasn't injured. Cameron moaned lightly at his touch her eyes fluttering, but not quite opening.

"Come on, open your eyes." House rubbed his thumb along her cheek, gently encouraging her to open her eyes. Cameron's eyes fluttered open, she looked up locking gazes with House.

"I knew you would come," Cameron murmured tiredly, her voice a barely there whisper. House had to lean in over her to make out what she was saying. Cameron's eyes started to drift shut, the pain starting to overpower her.

"Cameron stay with me here," House pleaded not caring that his voice broke slightly.

"My leg hurts," Cameron murmured, silent tears slipping down her face.

"I know honey, just hang on." House looked over his shoulder when he heard Foreman and Chase coming with the stretcher. He turned back to Cameron when he felt her hand on his shoulder, he leaned in closer when he realized she was talking again.

"Stay with me," Cameron pleaded before giving into the darkness once again. Her last conscience thought was of House whispering that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Give me the neck brace, you two work on bracing her leg." House skillfully lifted her head and slid the neck brace into place. Once that was done he turned his intention to Chase and Foreman who were trying to stabilize her leg without causing more damage.

"Just immobilize it, and lets go it doesn't need to be pretty." House snapped at them before turning his attention back to Cameron's face. Her skin was way paler than normal, which meant that it was either from the pain or internal bleeding. He was praying that it was the first one that one was a lot easier to fix, and a lot safer for her.

Once Cameron was safely loaded on to the stretcher, they made their way to the elevator were House hit the button for the Diagnostic medicine floor. There was no way he was going to let those quacks in the ER anywhere near Cameron.

Cameron slowly fought her way back to realty, the first thing she heard was Houses voice. He was barking orders at someone, nothing new there. Then the pain hit her, Cameron let out a small moan when she tried to open her eyes. Slowly she managed to force her eyes open, to find House, Foreman, and Chase all looking at her with a look of concern.

"Welcome back, you had us worried." Foreman was the first to pipe up, taking out his pen light to check her pupils. Cameron groaned when the bright light intensified her head ache.

"What's the damage?" Cameron asked looking up at House, she knew he would be straight forward with her.

"You broke your right leg in three places, we set it so it should heal up just fine. You also have a mild concussion, but other than that you were lucky. Do you remember what happened?"

"The only thing I remember is that I was almost to the elevator, when I heard a car coming. I moved to the side let it pass, but I guess I didn't move fast enough. I don't remember the car hitting me just the pain in my leg afterwards. I didn't know if anyone would find me so I called you." Cameron replied with a small smile, letting her eyes drift closed. The pain meds were starting to kick in and she just wanted to float away with them.

"We'll let you sleep for a bit, we will be back in a bit to check on you." Foreman said as he and Chase made their way to the door. "Dr. House are you coming?"

"No. This is the best excuse I've had, to get out of clinic duty and I'm not going to pass it up." House replied as he propped his feet up on the bed next Cameron's and grabbed the remote. It was time for general hospital after all.

"Ok page us you need to," With that Foreman and Chase left, leaving House and Cameron alone. Cameron fought her eyes open again to look at House, he didn't look very comfortable in that chair his legs propped up at an odd angle. Besides she wanted him next to her, and the pain meds were giving her an added dose of courage.

"House?"

"Yeah?" House turned his head to look at her, his eyes meeting hers. Cameron held his gaze for a few seconds before looking away.

"You don't look very comfortable in that chair, you know you might be more comfortable if you were able to stretch out." Cameron looked from House to the bed and then back to House. Silently asking him to join her on the small hospital bed, she just needed him to make her feel safe again.

"You know if you want to get me into bed all you have to do is ask,"

"Will you come lay with?" Cameron asked unable to meet his eyes. She was starting to lose the battle to stay awake her eyes were starting to droop. House didn't respond instead he made his way to the left side of the bed carefully slipping into the bed next to her. Cameron quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest, finally giving in to sleep. House took a moment to watch her as she drifted off, finally able to relax now that she was sleeping in his arms. He had come so close to losing her, something that the bruises that were starting to form on her face and arms were a constant reminder of that. At that moment House didn't care who saw them, he didn't care about who might walk in as he let his eyes drift shut.

"He really cares about her doesn't he?" Wilson glanced over at Houses mom before responding. He wasn't really sure what to say to her he knew House cared for Cameron. Hell he was probably in love with her, but he wasn't sure if it was his place to say anything.

"Yeah he does, but more importantly she cares about him." They stood silently looking through the small window into Cameron's room, their eyes drawn to the bed. Where House and Cameron lay sleeping unaware of them.

* * *

TBC, Review and let me know what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5

**  
Pairing: Basically House/Cameron, others make an appearance.  
Rating: Probably PG-13 I think, I'm not really sure.  
Summary: What should have happened after Cameron's little speech in Honeymoon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing with them for a bit**

A/N: Thank you to everyone thats reviewed keep them coming. They really make my day.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing with the for a bit.

* * *

House woke up to someone pushing against his shoulder. Opening his eyes he found Wilson standing next to the bed with an amused look on his face. House placed a finger to his lips, shushing Wilson before trying to slid out from under Cameron without hurting her. House glared at Wilson when he started laughing, when Cameron tightened her grip around House successfully keeping him in place. House let out a small sigh before giving up and relaxing back against the bed.

"What do you want?" House whispered trying not to wake up Cameron.

"I just came by to check on her, so tell me do all of your patients get this added perk?"

"Bite me," House replied with a glare that would have scared anyone else.

"Sorry, your not my type," House shook his head, shifting on the bed to get into a more comfortable position since it seemed that Wilson wasn't leaving any time soon.

"Don't you have patients? Or did they find a cure for cancer and I didn't get the memo?" A moan from Cameron stopped Wilson from responding. House shifted on the bed to look at her gently running his fingers through her hair. He reached over to her iv upping her pain meds slightly. He continued to watch her for a few moments to make sure that she was once again asleep.

"How is she doing?" Wilson asked drawing Houses attention away from Cameron.

"She was lucky, she only broke her leg. It could have been a lot worse," House stiffened slightly at the thought. The fact that she could have just as easily been killed, left him with the need to know that she was in fact alive. He tightened his grip on her slightly letting his thumb rub across the exposed skin on her arm. Her skin was warm and soft, another sign that she was alive and safe.

"You love her?" It was more of a statement than a question, he knew he wouldn't get an answer. Well at least not an honest one, but he already knew. The answer was in Houses actions he never was one for words. The fact that he was curled up in a hospital bed with her, said more about his feelings for Cameron than any words ever could. House glared at him but he didn't respond beyond that.

"I know Stacey screwed you over, but Cameron's not Stacey. Don't stay trapped in the past, or you will lose out on something really good. Besides what are the chances that another beautiful intelligent woman like Cameron, will want anything to do with a stubborn old bastard like you." With that Wilson was gone, leaving House to his thoughts.

"Slim to none," House muttered looking down at Cameron, she really was beautiful even with the large purple bruise that covered her left cheek.

* * *

Cameron woke up a few hours later, the first thing that hit her was the pain in her leg, second was that she was alone in the bed. Opening her eyes to scan the room for House, she was meet with a pair of intense blue eyes. Houses mom, great just what she needed right now. She felt like her head was going to explode and her leg was itching, and just plain hurt. 

"How do you feel?" Houses mom asked when she saw that Cameron was awake.

"Like I got hit by a car," Cameron replied trying to ignore the pain when she tried to pull her self up in the bed. She was hurting and she missed the warmth of Houses body next hers. She should have known he wouldn't stay with her, it wasn't his style.

"Well that's to be expected," Cameron watched as Houses mom shifted back and forth in her chair. She seemed to have something more to say, but like House she wasn't going to come right out and say it. She opened her mouth to say something when they heard the door open.

"Mom why didn't you have me paged when you got here?" House asked when he came into the room with Chase and Foreman following behind.

"What makes you think I'm here to see you? Really Gregory you have to stop thinking the world revolves around you,"

"What you mean it doesn't? I'm crushed" House replied with mock hurt, as he made his way over to Cameron's bed.

"Hello, I'm Houses mother Mary House. You two must be Eric Foreman and Robert Chase." Mary stood up from her chair to greet them, they both nodded. Not really sure what to make of her. _House has a mother _was the only thought going through their heads.

"Close your mouths, yes I have a mother sorry to disappoint. I know you all thought I was hatched from a pod," House said with a smirk, before pulling out his pen light to check Cameron's pupils. Cameron took a deep breath letting his scent and close proximity wash over her.

"When can I go home?" Cameron asked she was finally starting to get her bearings back, and the idea of staying the hospital over night was not something she wanted think about.

"Tomorrow morning," House replied making some notes on her chart, he wasn't planning on letting her go home alone.

"Why do I have to stay here over night?"

"I'll tell you what if you can get out of bed, then I'll release you." House replied watching her as she pushed herself up to a sitting position on the bed. Then she gently picked up her injured leg turning her body, so that her legs were hanging over the side of the bed. Cameron reached for the crutches next to her bed, biting her lip against the throbbing pain in her leg. Cameron stood up with a triumphant smile.

"Since when are you so damn stubborn?" House asked moving to stand in front of her, as she started to sway on her feet. House set his cane against the side of the bed then helped her back into the bed, before she feel over.

"I learned from the best," House rolled his eyes at her, lifting her leg back up onto the bed pulling the pant leg of her scrubs over her cast.

"How are you doing?" Foreman asked snapping out of his stupor over meeting Houses mom. He made his way over to stand at the foot of Cameron's bed with Chase following suit.

"Better, my leg hurts but other than that I feel fine." Cameron replied trying to brush off his concern. She knew House wouldn't let her go home if she was honest about the amount of pain she was in.

"Can I sign your cast?" Chase asked pulling out a bright blue sharpie, and moving towards her leg.

"Sure," Cameron tried not to flinch when he lifted her leg to pull up her pant leg, so he could get to her cast.

"What?" Cameron asked as she tried to pull her leg away to see what Chase and Foreman were laughing at.

"It looks like somebody already decorated your cast," Chase replied trying to stop laughing.

"What? I was bored," House said with a shrug as he moved to the foot of the bed to admire his handy work. He had covered her cast in little cartoon characters of everyone at the hospital with little word bubbles above their heads.

"Cameron, you might want to wear pants to work for awhile," Foreman said with a chuckle, shaking his head as he examined the characters on her cast.

"House what did you do?" Cameron asked sitting up on the bed twisting her body forward trying to see her cast.

"Stop that before you hurt yourself," House rolled his eyes before pushing Cameron back against the bed. He then pulled her pant leg back down over her cast.

"Lunch time is over, get back to the clinic before Cuddy sends out a search party." House said waving a dismissive hand at Chase and Foreman.

"We'll see you later Cameron, get some rest." Chase said following Foreman to the door.

"Wait boys are you willing to give an old woman a tour of the hospital?" Houses mom asked before Chase and Foreman could leave. She was dieing to get a look around and she knew that Greg would never willingly give her a tour.

"Sure we can take the long way to the clinic," Foreman replied holding the door open for her.

"Oh great her comes the she devil," Houses mom muttered once they made it through the door. Chase and Foreman looked up to see Stacey headed their way, she smiled slightly when she saw them.

"Dr. Foreman Dr. Chase" Stacey smiled at them before turning her attention to Houses mom. "Mrs. House its nice to see you again,"

"Wish I could say the same," Mary replied with a tone of dismissal, she wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

"I really hope that we can move past what happened," Stacey said trying to keep things as friendly as possible.

"Oh yeah what happened, What was it again? That's right you waited until my son was in a coma before going against his wishes and letting them cut his leg up," Mary spat out her voice rising slightly, if she wanted to get into this now fine she would give her what she wanted.

"I saved his life, would you have preferred for me to let him die?" Stacey replied her voice rising to match Mary's.

"It was his choice, and you should have respected it. You didn't even stick around afterwards, you left him broken and in pain." Mary shook her head trying to ward off the images of the time after Houses infarction.

"He pushed me away, what was I suppose to do?" Stacey asked a tinge of desperation in her voice.

"Stay with him, he pushes people away. That's what he does, and with good reason especially after you." With that Mary turned on her heels storming down the hall, Foreman and Chase offered her a small smile before following. If Houses mother was anything like House when she was upset, then she was looking for some unsuspecting fool to take it out on.

* * *

TBC review and let me know what you think... 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone thats reviewedso far, keep them coming. They really keep this story going, heres the next bit I hope you all enjoy it.

BTW Houses mom didn't hitCameron, it was just some unnamed driver.

**

* * *

**

**Pairing: Basically House/Cameron, others make an appearance.  
Rating: Probably PG-13 I think, I'm not really sure.  
Summary: What should have happened after Cameron's little speech in Honeymoon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing with them for a bit. **

Foreman and Chase had to run to catch up with House's mom. She was in the process of chewing out a defenseless orderly that she had bumped into. The poor kid was almost in tears by the time Foreman and Chase arrived.

"Mrs. House, would you like your tour now?" Foreman asked trying to give the orderly a chance to escape, which he immediately took, running in the other direction.

"No. Instead, how about you two tell me about Dr. Cameron?" Mary asked as she followed Chase and Foreman into the elevator.

"Cameron? Why do you want to know about her?" Chase asked, still oblivious to what was going on between House and Cameron. It had been a week since he had witnessed their kiss, but he'd seen nothing since then would make him think anything else happened.

"Mrs. House, if you want to know more about her, you should talk to Cameron," Foreman replied, trying not to squirm under Mary's intense gaze, she seemed to be sizing him up before turning her attention back to Chase. Foreman knew what was coming before the words even left her mouth. Chase may be a good doctor, but he sure didn't have a lot of common sense.

"Well you see, Dr. Chase, Cameron is seeing my son. At first I thought she was just sleeping her way to the top. She denied it like I knew she would, but it seems that it goes way beyond that. So I would like some information about her," Foreman was looking back and forth between Mary and Chase. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. _Who the hell did she think she was to even think anything like that about Cameron?_

"_Cameron's not like that. She cares about House for some reason. She had to take so much crap before he would even give her a chance. He was constantly pushing her away, but instead of leaving she just pushed back." Foreman wasn't prepared to defend House and Cameron's relationship but he sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone call Cameron a whore, no matter how they went about saying it. The elevator doors opened and Foreman walked quickly to the clinic. Clinic duty was definitely better than dealing with House's mom. Heck, dealing with House was better than dealing with his mother. _

House slid into the bed next to Cameron, not bothering to wait for her to ask him. He reached for the remote, flipping aimlessly through the channels, finally landing on an old episode of General Hospital on Soapnet. Cameron, feeling a little brave by the fact that he got into the bed with out her having to ask, slowly lifted his arm, sliding under it to snuggle up against his side. House tensed slightly at first, but quickly relaxed, wrapping his arm firmly around her.

Stacey pulled open the door of Cameron's room quickly, not bothering to knock first. She wanted to get out of the hall before Mary decided to come back for round two. She kept telling herself that she was only worried about Cameron. She had been nice to her, so it was only right for her to check in on her. Besides, they were colleagues now and that was the friendly thing to do. Right? It had nothing to do with House, or her curiosity about the rumors that one of the nurses had walked in on them curled up in bed together.

She stayed off to the side just watching them for a moment. Neither one of them seemed to notice her. Greg really seemed happy, which was good, right? She was happy with her husband so why shouldn't he be happy with Cameron? Stacey slowly made her way back out of the room, not wanting to bother them. She did what she came to do; she'd checked in on Cameron, and she was doing just fine.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Wilson asked when Stacey ran into him as she backed out of the room. He grabbed her elbow to keep her from falling over.

"Sorry," Stacey muttered, shrugging off his arm and heading down the hallway.

Wilson shook his head at her retreating form. He never did understand her. Upon reaching the glass door to Cameron's room, he couldn't hold back a smile. There were House and Cameron, curled up in the bed once again. This time, both were wide awake. Looks like House is taking my advice for once, Wilson thought letting his smile grow to a full-fledged grin before opening the door.

"I have your get out of jail free card," Wilson announced, holding up Cameron's discharge papers.

Cameron was lying on the couch with her leg propped up on a pillow. House had left, with a promise that he'd be back later. They had been together for a week, and were yet to spend a night apart. The first night, House had showed up at her place a little after ten. He said that he wanted to make sure that everything was OK after her run-in with his mom. She assured him she was, he kissed her and that was that. Every night he would show up a little after ten, and they would either watch TV for a bit or just go straight to bed.

It was only a little after six, so she still had another four hours or so to entertain herself. Deciding that the scrubs needed to go, Cameron pulled herself up off of the couch with a groan, shuffling into her room to change. After a while, she decided on a pair of shorts and one of House's Rolling Stones t-shirts, which she'd 'borrowed' from him.

Cameron dressed quickly, and ambled back into the living room. Her cast now in full view Cameron couldn't help but smile; The cartoon characters were actually pretty good. Cameron let out a small giggle at the way House had drawn Cuddy; He'd drawn her with a caption that said "Check out my funbags".

Foreman had what Cameron could only hope was a crow bar in his hand, since it said "B&E is my specialty" above his head.

Chase seemed to be cowering back from something with the words "Scared wombat" above his head.

Wilson was on the side of her cast almost on the back to where she could just barely see him, he had his hands up in classic home alone fashion. Above his head was written "Oh boy, you're in trouble now". She thought it was an odd spot for him, but then again, it was House.

Cameron stretched out on the couch, letting her aching muscles slip deeper into the soft cushions. She reached over and grabbed the remote, flipping on her radio. She was beyond tired now, so she turned the volume up and let the music wash everything away as she drifted off to sleep.

TBC

* * *

Reveiew and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Cameron woke up to the feeling of a warm hand against her forehead. Opening her eyes to find House hovering over her. Cameron smiled up at him shifting over so he could sit across from her on the coffee table.

"How did you get in?" Cameron asked once she was awake enough to realize she hadn't let him in.

"Chase and Foreman aren't the only ones that know how to pick a lock," House replied reaching into his pocket and pulling out Cameron's pain pills opening them House handed Cameron two pills and a glass of water. Cameron hesitated at first but after a look from House. She quickly swallowed the pills down, handing her glass back to House.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not very long, I knocked on the door a few times. Then I let myself in, you really should get a better lock. That one didn't even challenge me." House stood up handing Cameron her crutches before grabbing his bag and heading for her room. Cameron slowly pulled herself up then headed for her room.

She stood in the doorway for a moment just watching House move around her room. He seemed so at home there, he left his cane by her bed before hobbling over to the bathroom pulling off his shirt along the way. It was amazing what a difference a week can make.

Cameron made her way over to the bed pulling back the covers, and sliding in. She grabbed one of the extra pillows to put under her leg for the night. She couldn't help but smile at the image before her House was walking, well limping back to the bed in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," House said when he noticed her eyes trained on his shirt less body.

"Sorry," Cameron murmured as House slid into the bed next to her. Immediately reaching for her, pulling her over towards him a bit. Cameron let out a small yelp when his hand pushed into her side.

"Let me see," House pulled up her shirt to see a nasty purplish bruise that ran from just below her right breast to her hip. He gently ran his finger tips over her skin feeling the slight swelling. "Trade sides with me," House was out of the bed moving to the other side before she could protest.

"Better?" House asked once she was settled against him, her bruised side and broken leg now on the other side she was able to get close with out any pain.

"Mmm Hmm" Cameron murmured her pain pills starting to kick in, it was almost impossible to keep her eyes open. "Goodnight," Cameron whispered before drifting off to sleep. House placed a kiss on her forehead, and pulling her a little closer before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Cameron was hobbling down the hallway of the hospital towards Houses office. She was suppose to be on sick leave but she wanted to check in on their patient plus she was bored out of her mind. She couldn't stand just sitting around her apartment all day with nothing to do. Maybe she could get some paperwork from House to work on.

Cameron pulled open the door to the conference room, quietly taking a seat in the back. House was facing the white board adding their patients new symptoms to the list. Foreman and Chase gave her a quizzical look but didn't say anything.

"Came on people, what are we missing here?" House asked turning around to face his now silent team. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling when he saw Cameron.

"Dr. Cameron I do believe you have the day off. Couldn't stand to be away from me for a whole day?"

"I was bored, daytime TV sucks." Cameron replied ignoring his comment about missing him. Truth be told she did miss him, it had only been a week but she hated waking up alone in bed.

"Good then you can have lunch with me," Cameron's head snapped in the direction of the door. Mary was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed in front of her. _Oh God not today! _Cameron was starting to freak she really didn't want to have lunch with Mary, but she didn't have anything else to do. Unless of course House decided to bail her out, a quick glance at House told her that wasn't going to happen.

"Uh sure," Cameron slowly pulled herself up out of the chair, grimacing at the pain that shot through her leg.

"Dr. Cameron in my office now," Houses words came out harsher than he intended, but he wasn't going to watch her suffer out of stubbornness. Cameron followed House into his office she already knew what he was going to say. She hadn't taken her pain pills, she had stuck the pills he left for her by the bed back in the bottle.

"Take this," House offered Cameron a vicodin from his bottle, she didn't take it.

"I don't need it," Cameron argued half heartedly, shifting on her crutches trying to relieve some of the pain in her leg.

"Like hell you don't, now take the damn pill." House once again offered her the pill, but she pushed it back towards him once again.

"I can't," Cameron's voice broke slightly, she really didn't want to get into this right now. It was the only part of her life that she had managed to keep from everyone here, even House.

"Its easy, you open your mouth pop the pill in close your mouth then swallow simple." House missed the meaning behind her words, he was the addict not her.

"I use to have a problem with pain killers ok? I broke my arm when I was in med school and then I couldn't stop taking the pain pills. I ended up taking a semester off to go through detox, so I would rather just deal with the pain then go through that again." Silent tears were making their way down Cameron's cheeks as she finished her story. She couldn't look at him, instead she studied the pattern of the carpet. House gently cupped her cheek tilting her head up so that he could look into her eyes.

"How about some extra strong Tylenol then?" House asked using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. It wasn't really his thing he always thought it was kind of sappy, but then again Cameron had him doing a lot of things that weren't really his thing. Not that he minded.

"Ok," Cameron replied with a small smile, glad that he hadn't pushed the subject. They made their way back into the other room. Cameron answered the questioning look from Foreman with a simple nod of her head.

"You ready to go Mrs. House?" Cameron asked trying to sound like her chipper self once again.

"Yep lets leave these boys to their work," Cameron followed Mary out the door sending a small smile over her shoulder at the guys before heading out.

"Where to?" Mary asked once they were seated in her rental car.

"There's a great little café around the corner," Cameron suggested shifting in her seat to try and take some of the pressure off of her leg.

* * *

TBC Review and let me know what you think. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone thats reviewed so far, keep them coming.

**

* * *

**

**Pairing: Basically House/Cameron, others make an appearance.  
Rating: Probably PG-13 I think, I'm not really sure.  
Summary: What should have happened after Cameron's little speech in Honeymoon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing with them for a bit. **

Cameron slowly followed Mary into the café, she had always loved this place. It was so warm and inviting, she just hoped that it would be the same today. She wasn't really afraid of Mary, no it was more like intimidated by her. She carried herself a lot like House that whole I don't give a damn what anyone thinks attitude.

"How are you feeling?" Mary asked once they were seated at a booth in the corner.

"Good, a little sore but good." Cameron replied she could tell there was something else Mary wanted to say. By the way she kept looking around, and was fidgeting in her seat. Cameron took a deep breath quietly preparing herself for whatever it was.

"I uh I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you when we first met," Mary's eyes darted around landing on everything but Cameron as she spoke.

"Its ok, I know you were just looking out for Greg." Cameron offered her a small smile she really did understand where she was coming from.

"No its not, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about you. I can see now that you really care about him, and he really cares for you. I just want him to be happy, he was hurt more than he wants to let on when Stacey left. I never really liked her to begin with, then after what she did to him with his leg. I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same thing, but she went about it the wrong way." Mary looked up to meet Cameron's eyes before continuing.

"In case you haven't noticed my son isn't really big on trusting people, James was the only person he let in after Stacey left. He managed to push everyone else away, even me at one point. He seems to be letting you in now, but if you hurt him you will have to deal with me." Cameron could tell by the look on Mary's face that she meant every word. She maybe old but Cameron was sure she could do some damage if she really wanted to.

"I'm not planning on hurting him, I worked to hard to get through to him to throw it all away." Cameron offered Mary a small smile, trying to reassure her that she wasn't going to hurt House.

"Well I wanted to clear the air, before I left tonight to go back home." Mary returned her smile before digging into her lunch that their server had just brought over.

The rest of their lunch was spent talking about, anything and everything. Mary trying to find out as much information as she could about the woman that had managed to break through the walls that her son had so carefully built up.

* * *

After lunch Mary dropped Cameron back at the hospital, she still wanted to check up on their patient. Besides all she had waiting for her at home was an empty fridge and a TV with basic cable. Cameron was making her way down the hallway towards Houses office for the second time that day.

Cameron smiled at the nurses as she passed the nurses station, she knew they were gossiping probably about her. Given the guilty looks they exchanged before hurrying off to help some imaginary patient. It didn't really bother her she knew people were talking about them. She knew they would be, anyone that didn't know House like she did would think that she was just using him to further her career. Not that she cared what they thought, the people that really mattered to her knew the truth.

Cameron pulled open the door to Houses office his blinds were drawn, he was sitting at his desk with his feet up. A deep jazz tune blaring from his stereo, his eyes were closed as Cameron made her way over to him. Cameron had learned long ago what his choice of music said about his mood, she knew that this particular song was usually reserved for when they lost a patient. Add to that the closed blinds, and that Foreman and Chase were no where to be found. She knew without having to ask that they had lost their patient. She couldn't help but feel guilty, that she wasn't there to help. Maybe she could of helped them figure it out sooner.

"You couldn't have done anything, the virus caused to much damage to his heart." Cameron looked up to see House watching her, he always did have a way of reading her mind.

"Where's Foreman and Chase?" Cameron asked knowing there was no point in arguing with him.

"I sent them home, there wasn't anything left for them to do. I didn't want them here to bug me." House replied sliding his feet down off of the desk, he used his cane and the edge of the desk to pull himself up out of his chair.

"Come home with me?" Cameron requested studying the pattern of the carpet. She knew that they all had their own way of dealing with the lost of a patient. Foreman and Chase would go out for a drink, House would take the patients file home and go over everything that was done to try and figure out what went wrong. Cameron would go home and clean her apartment from top to bottom while her silent tears fell. Cameron looked up to find House standing in front of her.

"Ok," House replied wrapping his arms around her, Cameron relaxed against his body letting him pull her in closer. She knew that this patient had gotten to him whether he wanted to admit it or not. They stood that way for awhile Cameron's head resting against Houses chest, his arms wrapped firmly around her, his cheek resting against the top of her head.

Neither one of them heard the office door open, nor did they see who was standing in the shadows of the office quietly watching them.

* * *

TBC review and let me know what you think. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well I guess alot of you are happy that I'm sick and bored. Because when I get bored I write and since I'm sick I'm stuck home so here you go I hope you enjoy it. Oh and if you get a chance check out my other story Listen to your doctor. I know I know shameless plug, but I don't really care I feel like death right now. Anywho heres the next bit of the story I hope you all like it.

* * *

Wilson stood in Houses office he wasn't really hiding, he just hadn't made his presence known yet. He knew it was the only time that he would be able to witness House and Cameron, like this with their guard down. He knew that House had taken the death of this patent personally, that was the point to his visit. He wanted to make sure he wasn't huddled up in his office with a bottle of scotch and the patents file obsessing over every little detail. He cared a lot more about his patents than he let on, and the few that managed to worm in really hit him hard when he lost them.

Wilson considered backing out of the room without saying anything, but he decided to stay and stand guard for a bit. They couldn't stand that way much longer, but he still didn't want to run the chance of the wrong person walking in on them. House had made quite a few enemies at the hospital and even if they couldn't get rid of him they could always try to get rid of Cameron.

"Enjoying the show?" Wilson's head snapped up at the sound of Houses voice, he couldn't help the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. House was trying desperately to slip back into cranky old bastard mode.

"I just came by to see if you wanted to grab a beer, but I can see your busy." Wilson replied ignoring Houses question

"I could use a drink," Cameron piped up, moving back from House with the aid of her crutches to talk to Wilson.

"Good I'll meet you two at Murphy's around seven, that way you can drop your mom off at the airport first."

"Tired of her already Jimmy boy?" House asked with smirk, sinking down into his chair with a slight grimace. His leg was defiantly complaining, after standing in the same spot for so long with most of Cameron's weight against him. He didn't care that's what vicodin was for anyways.

"Don't call me that, you know I love her, but one of you is enough." With that Wilson headed out the door, with a grin on his face. House was finally ready to let go of

Stacey and move on with his life.

* * *

Later that night…

"Come on lets get out of here," House grabbed Cameron's hand helping her up out of her chair. Wilson had left the bar about an hour ago leaving them to finish there drinks, in the overcrowded bar. Cameron grabbed her crutches and followed House to the door weaving through the crowd of people. They both let out a small sigh of relief once they were safely seated in Houses car. Cameron defiantly had a new understanding for how hard things were on House, the simple act of leaving a bar magnified ten fold with her crutches.

"Where are we going?" Cameron asked once they had passed both the turn for her place and his. House glanced over at her, but didn't say anything instead he changed lanes and headed for the interstate.

"Your not going to tell me are you," Cameron stated as she watched the trees fly by her window. She shifted in her seat so that she could watch House, his face set in concentration as he weaved through traffic.

"You know its not polite to stare," House said relaxing back into his seat, with his hand resting loosely against the gear shifter.

"When has that ever stopped you," Cameron moved her hand to Houses on the shifter, running the tips of her fingers over the back of his hand, before covering his hand with her own. It was the small things like this that still amazed her, that she could just take his hand or touch him whenever she wanted to.

Cameron must have dozed off, because a few hours later she woke up when she heard House opening his door. Cameron blinked her eyes a few times letting them adjust to the light, before looking around trying to figure out where she was and where House had gone off to. She didn't have long to wonder before House was pulling her door open, he had two duffle bags thrown over his shoulder and a room key in his hand.

"Well are you going to get out or what?" House asked moving to the back of the car to wait for her. Cameron took a deep breath letting the salty air fill her lungs, she had always loved the beach. There was just something about it that always seemed to lift her spirits, not that she remembered telling House that.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well right now we are wasting a very over priced hotel room, if I knew you were such a fan of parking lots I could of saved some money." House quipped heading towards the front door of the hotel, by the looks of things she didn't doubt the over priced part. The place was beautiful, they were so close to the beach that she could hear the waves, and feel the sea mist on her skin as she followed House into the hotel. He must of checked in while she was sleeping because he headed right for the elevators.

Cameron watched the way House tapped his cane against the floor his knuckles were white from the death grip he had on it. He was nervous about something, judging by the way he kept sneaking looks at her it was her reaction that he was worried about. Deciding to put him out of his misery Cameron slid up next to House leaning against the wall next to him.

"How long do we have?" Cameron asked smiling up at House, letting him know that she was more than ok. With this little unplanned trip.

"We don't have to be back to work till Monday, I told Cuddy we were taking along weekend." House replied heading out of the elevator and opening the door to their room for her. Cameron had barely made it through the door before House was pushing her backwards toward the bed his mouth claiming hers in a hungry kiss. It wasn't easy walking backwards on crutches, but Cameron was to distracted by the wonderful things Houses mouth was doing to her to care.

* * *

TBC Review and let me know what you think 


End file.
